The Crush of a White Eyed Girl
by Beleiveit1
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata has been dubbed useless by all who know her, even her own father. But with the help of her lover, Uzumaki Naruto, the Kyuubi child, she might just over come that and become something more.
1. Chapter 1

)Crush of a White Eyed Girl(

In the village of Kohnaha, a young girl named Hyuuga Hinata lived a life of sadness. She despised herself and the village. She was seen as worthless, for in the world of shinobi, young female ninjas must learn to make babies at an early age due to the massive genocide of entire villages. Normally it is their families that teach them and it is not uncommon to see children with parents that were cousins, siblings, or even father and daughter. This has lead to large families such as the Uchiha and Hyuuga, which our Hinata is a member of. To ensure she does not have her cousin Neji's, who has been her trainer for some time now, child, Hinata takes birth control and more than once has come close to forgetting.

After one such session, her father Hiashi, halted the training to confront his daughter.

"Hinata," He began, "I have watched your form, and your stamina. All I can say is; you are terrible. You are nothing like your sister Hanabi. If you don't shape up, you'll never be a usable kunoichi."

"Yes father, sorry." She said. It was as she feared, she would never be useful. This has lead to her hate of everyone, even herself. But one day that changed.

On her way back home from the academy, she ran into the class clown; Uzumaki Naruto. He was sitting outside his apartment in a daze. The look on his face had deep wonder on it, as if he was thinking of the answer to some great question. Hinata walked up to him.

"Hello," She started, "you're that Naruto kid that everyone talks about, right?"

"Oh yeah," He responds, "and what do they say about me?"

"Well, nothing very nice. They say you're a demon, a menace, and things like that."

"Figures."

"So what are you thinking about?"

"We have our transformation exam tomorrow, and I am thinking of what I should try to transform into."

"Oh that's right! Transforming is so hard."

"Heh," Naruto begins to laugh, "Not for me it isn't." His daze turned into the utmost pride.

"Well," Hinata piped up, "can you help me?"

"Sure. What's your name by the way?"

"Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata."

"OK Hinata, let's start." For the next three hours, Naruto helped Hinata better her transformations. It took many tries, but unlike the others, Naruto egged her on, encouraged her, made her want to try harder. This made her feel different. She never had someone believe she was worth something. So after many tries, Hinata was able to transform perfectly, if not one minor detail off.

"Great job Hinata!" Naruto cheered. She then hugged him, and without thinking, kissed him. Naruto was surprised.

"Thank you for helping me Naruto-kun." She said, still holding on to him, "if there's any thing I can do to repay you."

"It was nothing Hinata." Naruto was frantic, he had not been expecting this. He motioned to leave but she didn't let go. She looked into his eyes and he looked into hers. They then kissed.

Naruto lead Hinata into his apartment and they continued to make out, but this progressed and soon, cloths were coming off. Naruto caressed Hinata's breasts and rubbing her nipples. This seemed to excite her extremely.

"N...Naruto-kun," She moaned, "don't tease me like that."

"Sorry Hinata," Naruto apologised, "they are just so firm yet supple." She blushed harder.

"Don't say things like that." One of Naruto's hands moved slowly down Hinata's stomach and down her pants. He could feel how wet she was. She was really enjoying this despite her complaints. Naruto then stuck two of his fingers inside her moist slit. She began to moan even more, and the more he moved his fingers, the wetter she became. Eventually she nudged him off.

"Naruto-kun," She said, looking determined, "my turn." She unzipped his pants and pulled his underwear down. He was erect already to her surprise.

'He's bigger than I thought.' She thought in wonder as she grasped his rod. She then began to lick it. As she did this, Naruto began to moan a bit too. Hinata was pleased with herself. She then put his dick in her mouth and began to suck on it gingerly. Naruto started to tense up. He had no idea it would feel as good as it did. Hinata could feel it getting harder and it even twitched every now and then.

"Hinata," Naruto said, "I'm at my limit."

"Naruto-kun," Hinata responded quickly, "you can't climax yet." She wanted to see how long he could last. He lasted only two more seconds before he unleashed his load in her mouth. She coughed and sputtered.

"HINATA?!" Naruto said, "Are you OK?" He didn't want to choke her.

"I'm fine," She said, some of Naruto's cum that she coughed up was in her hands, "I think I swallowed some of it." She was surprised, Neji and the other Hyuugas never came that much, possibly since this was Naruto's first time.

"Well I think it's time." Hinata began as she pulled her panties off and laid on the bed. "After all that I'm still pretty wet, so you should be able to slide it in easily." Naruto looked at her. Was she serious? She wants to go all the way? He walked up to the bed and got into position. Naruto then slowly began to prod her wet pussy, in an attempt to excite her more. She was moaning more now, but she also got impatient. She grabbed his cock and slide it inside herself.

"Naruto-kun," she moaned, "you're inside me."

"Yeah, you're really moist inside. I'm gonna start moving OK." Naruto then started thrusting his hips into her.

"Ow!" She yelped.

"You OK?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, it's just too early to be thrusting it in so hard." She was right. Naruto toned it down a bit. Hinata then began requesting he do her harder and harder. This continued until.

"Hinata, I'm gonna..." Naruto began, he was at his limit.

"Me too." They came together and laid there. Naruto came inside her. She had not taken her pills. But this didn't concern her, she thought, because Naruto is not blood related so it would be OK for her to bear his child. They laid together for a for a while and then began putting their cloths back on. Naruto then offered to take her back home, as it was very late now. When they got outside the apartment complex, Naruto moved his hand and held Hinata's. Hinata blushed a bit, she felt funny again, she had no idea what it was she was feeling. Suddenly, they came up to a figure, Hiashi, Hinata's father.

"HINATA!" Hiashi yelled.

"Father?!"

"I wondered where you'd gone. And you're with that demon kid too?!"

'What do I do?' Hinata thought, 'This isn't good, I got Naruto-kun in trouble.' Just then a kuni flew passed Hiashi. Then from behind Hinata, Naruto looked triumphant.

"Heh," Naruto laughed, "I finally have found the secret of the Byuakugan." He then ran for it.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Yelled Hiashi as he chased Naruto.

"What?" Hinata said in disbelief.

"Heh, not bad eh?" came a voice. Just then the kuni thrown at Hiashi poofed away in a puff of clouds and Naruto appeared out of it. He had transformed into the kuni.

"Not bad for a transformation huh Hinata."

"Then, that was a lie? Why did you make it seemed like you betrayed me?"

"Why? Well, I guess because; I didn't want you to get in trouble." Naruto grinned.

'What? What is this?' She asked herself, her face turned really red, she was emarrassed. She realised her face was all red and hot. Her heart pounded too. She had no idea what it was at first. But then she realised it; she, Hyuuga Hinata, had fallen in love with Uzumaki Naruto.

)End(


	2. Extra

**)Crush of a White Eyed Girl(**

**)Chapter Two(**

Graduation day; the students had to use the Bunshin no Jutsu, and everyone but Naruto passed. Hinata felt bad for him but when she went to his home to comfort him; he was not there. She got worried and left for home and hoped she would see him again. This payed off as the next day Naruto arrived at her house.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata started, "I went to your house but you weren't there. Where were you?"

"No where." He responded. He looked jolly that morning. Hinata wondered why but when she looked at him again, he was wearing a Kohnaha forehead protector(head band)!

"NARUTO-KUN, HOW'D YOU GET THAT?!" She asked in astonishment.

"Well, my mis-adventure last night ended by Iruka-sensei giving me his forehead protector."

"What happened?" He proceeded to tell his story of how he stole the sacred scroll and then defended it from Mizuki and how he learned the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, which unlike the regular Bunshin, creates real solid clones. Hinata was over joyed to learn this.

"Well," She started blushing, "maybe we should go and celebrate."

"Ok," Naruto replied, "what did you have in.." He was stopped as Hinata kissed him very deeply. Naruto was surprised but still held her tightly and kissed back. Her hands moved down to his crotch as his moved up to her breasts. Naruto carressed her breasts as she did the same with his cock. They slowly proceeded to undress eachother and barely stopped making out as they did, as if they were glued together by the mouth.

Naruto slowly moved down, sliding his tongue down every part of her on the way down. He then fingered and licked her slit. She moaned and gasped, her hands moved onto his head, keeping it in position as she did not desire it to stop. Naruto's hands carressed her breasts as he did so. She then let go a shaking orgasm to which Naruto drank her honey. Naruto stood up, picked Hinata up, and carried her into the brush so no one would see or hear them. Hinata then moved her hands and head towards Naruto's shaft. She sucked it gingerly and with great enthusiasm. As this happened, Naruto moved his fingers to her clit and teased it a bit. Suddenly, Naruto unleashed his load in Hinata's mouth and on her face, but she lapped up every drop, she had gotten used to the thickness of cum.

Hinata then got ontop of Naruto and let his dick slide into her moist pussy. She moved her himps forward to back, side to side, up and down, and as many directions she could. Naruto slapped her ass to which she gave a gasp and then shuved her tongue down his throat, she obviously enjoyed it. Naruto then placed his hands on her waist and thrusted with her. They tried extremely hard to keep their screams down even though they nearly let the loud ones out. They then came together as they often have tried to and laid in the grassy brush, cuddling.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata piped up.

"Yeah?" Naruto responded.

"Do you think we will be in the same squads?"

"I hope so."

"Me too, that way we can do this more often."

"Even if we are not, we need to try to not let this be our last time together." Naruto assured her and kissed her again. How bright can their future really be?

)End(


End file.
